harrypotterreplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Rayne
Appearance He has blonde, wavy hair and sometimes refuses to comb it so it looks like an afro. He is relatively tall and has a muscular build. He is very resistant to wearing anything but his Ravenclaw tie, robes, and a grey pair of pants. On his right arm is a dragon tattoo. Hogwarts School Years First, Second and Third Years When he was first transferred from the Durmstrang Institute, he felt very uptight toward his English classmates. The staff and students around him marveled at his excellent grades but still were a bit scared about him. Some thought he was a Muggle-hater and thought he was in cahoots with the Slytherin students. When it was apparent that he disliked'' ''the Slytherin students, there was less speculation about him. Within his second year, he was the Ravenclaw Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. In his third year he dueled with Voldemort's basilisk, Nagini, barely escaping death. Fourth and Fifth Years His fourth year was very uneventful, but his fifth year was very odd. During his fifth year he created a spell that was banned by the Swedish Ministry of Magic because it was 'too powerful'. ''Lexiparus Animun ''created a shield of fire, water, air, or earth around the user. So, when he used it against Nagini, he was banned from Hogwarts for 3 weeks. Following this, he got 12 O.W.L.'s and still remained one of the teachers favourites. Sixth and Seventh Years Jason's sixth year was indifferent than his fourth year. His seventh year was very sad because of the fact that one of his old professors dying. Undeterred by his mentor's death, he made 12 perfect N.E.W.T.'s and refused to except that his legacy was gone. He met Dumbledore privately for Alchemy lessons. O.W.L.'s Study of Ancient Runes- O Arithmancy- O Astronomy- O Care of Magical Creatures- O Charms- O Defense Against the Dark Arts- O Divination- O Herbology- O History of Magic- O Muggle Studies- O Potions- O Transfiguration- O N.E.W.T.'s Study of Ancient Runes- O Arithmancy- O Astronomy- O Care of Magical Creatures- O Charms- O Defense Against the Dark Arts- O Divination- O Herbology- O History of Magic- O Muggle Studies- O Potions- O Transfiguration- O Ministry of Magic Years Once out of Hogwarts, Jason wanted to pursue a career at the Minister of Magic. He started off at the Reception Desk and slowly progressed to be the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. After working there for four years, the former Minister of Magic resigned but put his word behind Jason. After a resounding 19-1 vote, he was named Minister of Magic. Later Life After his 33rd birthday he was named heir of the Rayne family fortune and throne. The description of the fortune is included in his vault. At the ceremony that is performed when the power of the family changes, Jason had to prove his worth. As he was the Minister of Magic he voted against the banning of his spell at the 76th Annual Meeting of the MAFE. So at the ceremony he used his spell and his family were literally and figuratively blown away by his performance.